1. Field
Embodiments relate to a secondary battery and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, unlike primary batteries which cannot be recharged, secondary batteries can be repeatedly charged and discharged. Low capacity batteries that use single battery cells packaged in packs may be used as power sources for various small portable electronic devices such as cellular phones, and camcorders. High capacity batteries that use tens of battery cells connected to each other in a battery pack may be used as power sources for driving motors of electric bicycles, electric scooters, hybrid vehicles, and electric vehicles.
Secondary batteries may be manufactured in various shapes, including a prismatic shape, a cylinder shape, or a pouch shape. The secondary battery may be fabricated by forming an electrode assembly having a separator (as an insulator) between a positive electrode plate and a negative electrode plate, accommodating the fabricated electrode assembly and an electrolyte in a case, and installing a cap assembly in the case. In addition, current collectors, electrode terminals, etc. are connected to the electrode assembly and are exposed or protruded to the outside through the cap plate.